Working dogs are employed around the world for a variety of purposes and have been used for law enforcement and the like since at least the middle Ages. The safety of canine officers and their human handlers is of great ongoing concern. Utilizing dogs effectively and to their greatest potential while minimizing the loss of any personnel creates unique challenges.